1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of modular cable protectors. More specifically, the present invention discloses a modular cable protector that can be used to laterally extend an assembly of cable protectors and thereby provide additional sets of channels in parallel.
2. Statement of the Problem
Hose and cable bridging protective devices have been used in the past to prevent damage for hoses, cables, wiring and the like by vehicles and pedestrians. These cable protectors also help to minimize the risk of pedestrians tripping over cables. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term “cable” should be broadly interpreted to include cables, hoses, electrical wiring, conduits, optical fibers, pneumatic tubing, plumbing, and the like.
Conventional cable protectors include one or more channels extending in parallel between the ends of the cable protector to receive the cables. Side ramps or beveled edges extend laterally outward from both sides of the cable protector to allow vehicles to roll over the top of the cable protector. Each cable protector typically includes a set of end connectors that enable a series of cable protectors to be attached together in a modular end-to-end fashion to any desired length.
A problem arises if two or more sets of cable protectors with side ramps must be used in parallel. This creates an uneven traveling surface with multiple inclines and declines for vehicles or pedestrians crossing the cable protectors. Therefore, a need exists for a means of combining sets of cable protectors in parallel to create a structure with a relatively uniform top surface.
For example, one approach to this problem is disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,212 (Henry). This patent shows an adapter assembly with tapered lateral edges that bridges the void between the side ramps of two cable protectors. The adapter assembly can also include channels for cables.
3. Solution to the Problem
In contrast, the present invention addresses this problem by providing a modular cable protector with an undercut side ramp cover on one side that complements and abuts the side ramp of an adjacent cable protector. This enables the assembly of cable protectors to be expanded laterally outward to add parallel channels while maintaining a relatively flat top surface across the assembly.